Perhaps this is what really went on at Isle Esme
by Ichisakuraki Reiosamuka
Summary: It's more or less pure lemon. *On hold for the moment*


A/N: This starts at page 85 of Breaking Dawn By Stephenie Meyer. I own none of her characters…

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever." He agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper water.

He held me above his head (he was under almost the whole time of this occurrence) while he was – okay, let's face it – he was playing me, teasing me.

He put his right hand on my right breast and began to knead it. I quickly darkened and became harder. He did the same to the other one. I couldn't help but to moan slightly as he began my next torture – pulling my breasts out of the warm water to "cool off".

My breasts got harder still, and I glared at him – Edward – _my_ Edward.

Edward started rubbing my clit. How dare he? I started _really_ moaning then.

"Oooooh Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard! Stop this torture already!" I moaned out

He responded by smirking and burrowing a finger gently in a place that has never been touched by another living soul. Ironic. His soul came up again. I don't know why it was every questioned as to whether or not he had one. He's too… "Ooooh"

I'm so glad I had Alice help me get rid of the hair down there…

Edward, being the thorough man he is, added another finger while rubbing my clit. I hate having a husband with inhuman speed.

I had to moan. And _moan_ I did…

After what felt like years of his torture, Edward scooped me up in his arms. He carried me to the while bed, sweeping the suitcase onto the floor with a "fum".

He laid me carefully in the center, spreading my legs, dripping wet and very warm.

Edward looked ever so very large. Is that supposed to fit… in me?

"Yes, it is. I know it's surprising, but it's possible. Or so I'm told. No, I cannot read your thoughts, but you know how easily read your face is, and where your worried face was looking…" Edward trailed off while I blushed

"Oh… kay?" I questioned

Edward positioned himself at my entrance and said "Bella, love, this is going to hurt. A lot. It's inevitable, and I will be as gentle as possible, but it's going to hurt nonetheless. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes"

Edward accepted that as his cue and thrusted once into me, and stayed inside, trying to let me adjust. I heard a blood curdling scream.

Edward wasn't screaming… Was that me?

"Bella, love, are you okay? Let me know when the pain is gone." Edward said, a slight strain in his voice.

In between my thighs hurt, but after a few long moments, it went away. Mostly.

"Okay, Edward" I managed

I think that's about the time Edward forgot himself and he began pounding hard into me. It should have hurt (which I was sure it would in the morning), but it felt so damn good! I felt very wet warm. What a peculiar sensation… Edward was too far away. Not deep enough. Not fast enough.

"Oooh Edward…. Harder! Faster! DEEPER!" I managed to moan-yell

Edward did as I said. He bent down to kiss me, I think, but I moved instinctively out of the way.

He bit a pillow and shook the feathers not unlike a dog to a plushy.

At some point, something liquidy ran from where he was inside of me deeper than he himself could penetrate.

He must have been exhausted by then, as he slumped down on top of me. He appeared to be sleeping. Can vampires get that tired?

My eyes got too heavy to keep open, so I didn't. I let myself dream about what I had just experienced.

The sun, hot on the bare skin of my back, woke me in the morning. Late morning, maybe afternoon, I wasn't sure.

Everything besides the time was clear, though; I knew exactly where I was – the bright room with the big white bed, brilliant sunlight streaming through the open doors. The clouds of netting would soften the shine. I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds were waves outside, out breathing, my heartbeat…

A/N: Okay, so this is my first one-shot lemon… I hope I did okay… I put where the 'action' began and ended by using actual words from the book. I meant no copyright infringement. Please review, it's not that great, but… Thanks!

~Ichi Rei 03/17/10


End file.
